


Certainty

by buttonsandbows (thevaticancameo)



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaticancameo/pseuds/buttonsandbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she arrived home, Sharon Raydor was surprised to see nothing but candles lighting her condo, leading to her bedroom. Her and Andy had been together for a while now, and he often surprised her with little things like flowers and cooking her dinner. But tonight, he went all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

When she arrived home, Sharon Raydor was surprised to see nothing but candles lighting her condo, leading to her bedroom. Her and Andy had been together for a while now, and he often surprised her with little things like flowers and cooking her dinner. But tonight, he went all out. It was something he loved doing for her. He couldn't see her smile enough, it was his favorite sight. 

"Andy?" She laid her keys on the counter and took off her coat. It had been long day at Major Crimes, and she was ready to be home.

"In here, Shar." His voice came from the bedroom, and she smiled. Slipping off her shoes and pushing them to the side of the hallway with her foot (she'd pick them up later, she reminded herself), she headed to her room, where she saw a very fluffy bathrobe and towel on the bed, and Andy standing next to them. 

"I know you've had a rough day babe, and I know you like taking baths but never have the time, so I ran a bath for you tonight because I figured you needed it." He walked over to her and embraced her, and she hugged him back, tight. In his arms, she could finally breathe and relax. When she was with him, she didn't have to be stone cold like she often has to be at work. 

"Thank you, Andy," she pulled back, smiling his favorite smile. "Let me just-" she turned around and started pulling off her blazer when he stopped her. 

"No, I'll do it." 

She was momentarily confused, but then she felt his warm hands on her shoulders, carefully pulling the jacket off. Sharon leaned back into him, feeling comforted and safe. That's how he made her feel. Not safe like "if someone broke in, I know I'd be fine" safe. Well, that too. But safe as in "everything will be okay" safe. The number one thing she hated was uncertainty. It left too much room for collateral damage. He felt right. Jack embodied uncertainty. Whatever good moments she had with him, which were few, were always held onto with fear. Fear of another moment between them not happening again. Fear that she'd come home to see him with another woman, fear that this would be the last night he'd ever be home. With Andy, each moment was kept in her mind because of how much she enjoyed it. They weren't worries; they were promises of better things to come. 

His hands moved around her waist and began unbuttoning her blouse. Once off, he neatly folded it and put it on a dresser, knowing she'd do it if he didn't. Andy put his lips to her shoulder, leaving light kisses on a trail to her neck, along with whispers telling her how beautiful she was. She turned her head, meeting his lips in a soft kiss, and he could feel her grinning the whole time. He gently tugged down on her skirt, and bent down to collect it as she lifted her feet for him. Without those heels, she was so tiny, and he found it absolutely adorable. He was 6'1'', and, without her usual high heels, she was 5'2''. 

As she stood on one foot and then the other, she giggled at how ridiculous she probably looked. He stood back up, his hand traveling with him slowly, from the small of her back to the nape of her neck. Andy laid his forehead here for a minute, pausing and just feeling her breathe under him.

After a second or two, Sharon turned around, confused. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” She felt his lips curl into a smile on the back of her neck.

“Everything is perfect.” He continued, ridding her body of the black bra and matching panties she had worn. She was about to start walking to the bath, when she felt one arm on her shoulders and the other on the back of her knees. He picked her up, much to her surprise (but utter delight) and carried her to the tub. The entire time he held her close. And she laid her head against his chest, appreciating the warmth of his body underneath the white t-shirt he was wearing.

Sharon Raydor was certain that she would remember this moment for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It's my first time writing these two, and I hope I did them justice.


End file.
